


Regrets Collect

by shredsofconfidence



Category: House M.D., Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Future Character Death, House followed Wilson to the US, I haven't watched House in 3 years so I'm pretty sure I forgot some major points, Implied Suicide Attempt, M/M, OOC Sherlock, OOC everybody actually, Sorry Not Sorry, completely disregarding plots, idk - Freeform, implied self harm, my headcanon is that Sherlock and House are related, they met on a trip, this sucks so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shredsofconfidence/pseuds/shredsofconfidence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock visits his cousin in the States. He passes on some advice.<br/>--<br/>“I’m surprised by how much you care.”</p>
<p>“You of all people should know how much I care.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets Collect

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god. This is the first fic I've written in a long long time. And it sucks balls. I'm so sorry. Really. I am. Everybody's so OOC. And I haven't watched House in years, so I don't actually remember what happened to Wilson after he left. But this little fic has been floating around in my head for AGES so I finally decided to write it down.

I don’t suppose you have a cigarette,” a smooth voice said.

“Sherlock,” House greeted, eyes closed, body leaning back in his chair. “I see you’re not dead. How’d John take it when he found out?”

“He punched me,” Sherlock admitted, throwing himself into the chair in front of House’s desk.

House snorted. “Of course he did. Did you tell him why you did it?”

“Yes. I had to. He wouldn’t join me on cases otherwise.”

“The great Sherlock Holmes,” House laughed humorlessly, “subject to the whims of an army doctor.”

“And how’s _your_ doctor Cousin?” Sherlock snapped back cruelly. “I hear he’s quit to get away from you after you killed his girlfriend.”

House’s face tightened and his eyes snapped open to glare at Sherlock.

“Did you tell him you were dying? Did you ever tell him that you were in love with him?” Sherlock continued. At that, House swallowed hard and looked away. Sherlock stopped his rant and looked at his cousin seriously. “Gregory. I won’t pretend to misunderstand how a single man could make you stay in such a miserable place when you could be in London. I would do the same for John. But you should tell him. Before he finds someone else again.”

“Are you being emotional, Cousin? I thought you were a sociopath,” House deflected weakly.

“Gregory.”

House sighed. “In case you’ve forgotten, Sherlock, I’m dying. There’s no need to tell Wilson anything. I can die sometime in the next 8 months, and he’ll be perfectly fine. He hates me now.” The last sentence was said quietly.

“You’re going to regret it,” sherlock warned. “I didn’t tell John, and now he’s married. I will regret not telling him until I die. I don’t want you to regret it.”

“I’m surprised by how much you care.”

“You of all people should know how much I care.”

There was a moment of silence before—“Goodbye Sherlock,” House said.

There was a pause, and then Sherlock got up. “Goodbye Cousin.”

After Sherlock’s departure, House closed his eyes and remembered—

_Sherlock was in a little pirate hat, giggling “Again, Gregory! Again!” His own pubescent voice conceding with an “Alright Sherly, one, two, THREE!” before House dove in to tickle his six-year old cousin again._

_Ten-year old Sherlock standing in front of House, trying to wake him up. “Cousin,” he sobbed. “Cousin.” The bathroom floor was stained red._

_“I met someone Sherlock,” House whispered at 22. Sherlock was 12. “He lives in America.” “Are you going to leave?” Sherlock asked in a small voice. “I think I am.”_

_Gregory?” A tinny voice asked over the phone. Mycroft. “ I need your help. Sherlock’s in rehab.”_

_“I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!” Sherlock, 23._

_42\. Gregory closed his eyes, and repeated to himself, “Sherlock’s dead.”_

_'Amber’s dead and Wilson hates me.’ The thought reverberated within his head. House moved to the bathroom and the phone rang. “Cousin.” A voice greeted. “Sherlock,” House sighed imperceptibly in relief. “Surprised I called?” “Not at all.”_

House’s eyes opened. He had somewhere to be.

\--

“House.”

“Wilson. Can I come in?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please send help. I have no idea how to edit my things.


End file.
